


A New Day

by mejwe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Language, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mejwe/pseuds/mejwe





	A New Day

When Xander woke up in his coffin, his first instinct was to claw his way out and find someone to eat. But he knew that Buffy would be up there waiting for him. He imagined her sitting there with Willow, working on homework and waiting to stake him. She'd tell herself, "It's what Xander would have wanted." Which was true actually, but fuck that guy. Old Xander was a loser, following the Slayer around like a dog hoping for a quick pat on the head. New Xander had other goals. 

The next night he felt the pull of the darkness and his hunger was nearly unbearable. But still he waited. Buffy was probably still hanging around the cemetery. Bitch. 

On the third night he couldn't stand it any longer. He just had to hope that Buffy had given up. He climbed out of his grave and quickly headed for the woods. Then he caught the most delicious scent! There were a couple making out in the cemetery. As he headed towards them he remembered those nature shows he and Willow used to watch. "Thinning the herd," he thought. "Those two are too stupid to live." He made quick work of the guy then dragged the terrified girl into the woods. Once his hunger was satisfied he knew he needed to find a place to stay and figure out what to do about the Slayer. He'd been sired by some random vamp who hadn't stuck around to offer any advice. Figures, his luck with parental figures was as bad in death as it had been in life.

He knew there was strength in numbers. Too bad Jessie had gotten himself staked. "I wonder what Willow would be like as a vampire?" Maybe it was time to find out.


End file.
